Melt
by The Heavens' Answer
Summary: The mere contact of their bare skin was still enough to make her tremble with pleasure... She reached out to stroke her hair softly, dragging her fingers through the silky, long strands of dark purple. The repetitiveness soothed her pounding head.


**Melt.**

Soi Fon smiled in her sleep. The sun's rays shone through the little gap in the curtains, bright as ever; coincidently, that little gap in the curtains just happened to concentrate all the sunlight right onto her face. The wind whistled softly through the open crack in the window; through the haze of sleep, she could hear the birds singing, and Kenpachi's demonic cackling as he chased some poor innocent victim for his daily practice.

Stirring, she yawned widely and opened her eyes. She blinked, her vision came into focus and for a split second she was shocked to find her master's face on the pillow right now to hers. Then the previous night's events fleetingly flashed across her memory. She narrowed her eyes and tried to turn, but the firm grip that Yoruichi had around her waist left no room to maneuver. She gave up a few seconds later, realizing her attempts were fruitless and stared at the ceiling, counting the little dots that perforated the ceiling.

She tried to hold back the rueful smile, but couldn't. Beneath the covers, the mere contact of their bare skin was still enough to make her tremble with pleasure. She let her head fall towards the side, so she was staring into Yoruichi's now peaceful visage. She reached out to stroke her hair softly, dragging her fingers through the silky, long strands of dark purple. The repetitiveness soothed her pounding head.

Memories pounded against the gray cloak of her still intoxicated mind. Her smile slowly faded away. She remembered everything now. Everything. With a jerk, her hand recoiled as if it had been stung. She tore her gaze away from her sempai and stared at the ceiling, feeling uncharacteristically emotional. Tears of bitterness and resentment blurred her vision.

" Hey…"

Soi Fon wiped the rebellious droplets that had managed to escape beneath her eyelids away with the back of her hand, hoping the action was as inconspicuous as possible. She barely glanced at Yoruichi; whose eyes, she knew, was fixed upon her in confusion.

The Goddess of Flash inched closer to her; so close that Soi Fon could feel her slow breath upon her cheek. Yoruichi's leg, the one that had been hooked around her own, slid off; the hand that was on her waist now rested on the graceful inward slope of her stomach. "What's wrong with you today?" she muttered playfully, planting a row of kisses on Soi Fon's neck.

Soi Fon moved her head.

Yoruichi frowned. She took her hand out from beneath the covers and reached for her cheek, but Soi, impatiently and angrily, pushed her hand aside.

Yoruichi's smile evaporated, leaving no traces that it was ever there. " I know what this is now. You're still mad at me, aren't you?" she needled. " I thought you were over that."

" Sure. It may be easy for you to get over it—"

" So if you aren't," interrupted Yoruichi, " How do you explain last night?"

Soi Fon huffed. " I was drunk."

" Oh, so you're telling me you didn't want to do any of that?"

" No. I'm just saying that it normally takes a person a long while to get over a centuries worth of deception," Soi Fon deadpanned.

" Fine, be that way then. I can play that game too, you know," Yoruichi told her, pecking her on the cheek.

Soi Fon pretended not to notice.

Yoruichi sighed, exasperated. " Oh, come on already!" she exclaimed, flopping back onto her side of the bed. " I was trying to…" she eyed Soi Fon, who was still determinately not looking at her. " I was trying to protect you. If I left with Kisuke and told you what happened, you'd be under fire." Yoruichi glared at her and prepared to continue, but was abruptly cut off before any more words came out.

" Why didn't you take me with you?"

Yoruichi closed her mouth, feeling her jaws glue together. She wrenched them apart and forced the words out of her throat. " Because… because… I – I love you."

Soi Fon would've once thought that she would have fainted, that her heart would have melted upon hearing those three words directed at her from Yoruichi's mouth, but she felt nothing of the sort. She smirked, feeling her cynical side take over again. " You left me because you loved me?"

" –It's complicated."

" Everything's complicated," said Soi Fon simply. " Instead of letting things twist out of shape even more, why don't you bend things back to normal while you still can?"

Yoruichi stared up at the ceiling, unsure of what to say. With a moment of careful consideration, she started to speak. " I guess… I guess I was afraid. I never… never had to depend on anyone before. I was always… I don't know… so I thought maybe… I could save myself by leaving…"

" Save yourself from what?" asked Soi Fon, incredulous.

" … from having to live through you leaving me."

There was a moment's silence. " Me?" she snorted, rather unladylike. " Leave _you_?"

Soi Fon rolled over, so that their noses were millimeters away from touching. " You idiot," she said, an affectionate grin stretching across her face; then she closed the distance.

Minutes later, they broke apart, breathing heavily.

Yoruichi laid an arm around Soi Fon, who curled up to her side.

" I could never leave you," murmured Soi Fon.

Yoruichi smiled. " I couldn't… but I did," she said softly. " But it doesn't matter now… I'm back…" Drawing Soi Fon even closer than she was already was; she whispered those three words softly into her ear once more.

This time, she really did _melt_.


End file.
